<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Serenade by WatercolorTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145592">Moonlight Serenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorTears/pseuds/WatercolorTears'>WatercolorTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorTears/pseuds/WatercolorTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case almost goes horribly wrong, Sam and Max reflected on how much they need each other.</p><p>For max week 2020 day 3! Song and dance!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max/Sam (Sam &amp; Max)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light from the twilight sun streams threw the open office window. The office was quiet, aside from some music playing from a speaker on the window sill that Sam had turned on to alleviate some of the tension. The music didn't help the oppressive feeling they both felt. Sam was sitting at his desk while Max sat on his. Neither spoke. They had been sitting like this for the past half hour, ever since they had arrived home with Max not responding when Sam tried to talk to him. Sam had been trying to figure out what had rattled his little buddy into silence, as most things people considered horrifying or inhumane, Max would either brush off or actively joke about.</p><p>Max on the other hand, was lost in thought. It is a common belief that the lagomorph thought very little about his actions before doing them, but that is not always the case. While it's true that he rarely does it, it's more because he doesn't really need to. Most of the time, Sam does the thinking and problem solving with occasional help (or violence) from Max. The lagomorph was almost too slow this time.</p><p>They had just finished a case, a simple case that almost ended in tragedy. They had been called that morning by the Commissioner, informing them of a crook in need of clobbering. He was held up in a warehouse full of construction equipment and supplies. They had quickly found the crook and chased him down. After a while, they realized that they were getting nowhere and decided to split up with Sam on the ground floor and Max on the catwalks.</p><p>Max had been chasing the suspect on the catwalks of the warehouse when it happened. The suspect had turned to shoot him, missed, and ended up hitting a cable holding up a large number of industrial pipes. The gunshot got Sam’s attention from the ground floor so he quickly followed the sound to its origin. But unknown to Sam, the cable was quickly snapping apart thread by thread. Max was very aware of the cable and his friend's possible fate so he jumped off the catwalk to push Sam out of the way. He collides with Sam, successfully pushing Sam out of the way of the pipes as they crash down, breaking the concrete floor with a resounding crunch. After taking a minute to gather themselves, they had quickly apprehended the crook while he tried to hotwire a car. </p><p>’And we drove home in silence’ Sam thinks, his elbows resting on the desk as his muzzle rested against his clasped paws. His gaze shifts from his desk to Max. Max was using a pocket knife to carve something on the underside of his desk. He was going over whatever it was multiple times, carving deeper into the wood before seeing satisfied and slightly calmer. Max only carved into his desk when he was really stressed or when there were no calls to the office for days on end.</p><p>Realizing this, Sam’s mind clicks. Max was still thinking about the case. With this new realization in mind, Sam stands, walking around his own desk to face Max’s. After a few minutes of actively ignoring Sam, the lagomorph stops his quest to turn his desk into wood shavings but continues to be silent.</p><p>”Max.” Sam began, muzzle graced with a soft smile. ”I know our last case almost ended in disaster, but I don't like seeing you like this. You're beating yourself up over what-ifs little buddy!” Sam exclaims with sincerity as he kneels on one knee, taking one of Max’s paws in his. ”Max, I know how you feel.” He states, causing Max to finally look him in the face. ”Do you remember the time we were chasing the mad thespian in the city's clock tower and you were almost crushed by the equipment hanging above you?” Sam enquirers. “After I threw the mad thespian off the tower I started beating myself up over what-if’s. What if I didn’t warn you fast enough, what if you were knocked out and couldn’t move out of the way, things like that.”</p><p>By this point they had migrated to Sam’s desk as he spoke, with Max sitting atop it while Sam stood in front of him. “I realized something little buddy, I don't wanna lose you. Because I care about you. I know it’s corny but I don’t care! You're my other half, Max! And it’s kinda hard to live as a half to a hole.” Sam finishes. Max looks at Sam with understanding, grabs both of Sam's paws in his own and pulls Sam closer. He then stands and wraps his arms around Sam’s shoulders. ”I know what you mean Sam. I love our job but when the chaos and mayhem turn towards you, it's not fun anymore.” </p><p>Max pulls back, holding Sams's shoulders to face him eye to eye. ”Sam, I love you. And I mean in a completely not Platonic way. I realized when you almost killed Melvin Hargraves at prom because you thought he hurt me. I love your smile, your odd vocabulary, the way you straighten your tie when you're done with a difficult task. Hell, I love that you still, after all these years, will ask me to curl up next to you during a thunderstorm because you're afraid.” Max confessed, a blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>Sam looks at his little buddy, smiles before holding up a finger, moving out of Max’s grip and fiddling with the speaker on the window sill. After a moment the music started. Sam then moved both their desks against the wall before walking back to Max. ”Would you like to dance my little love?” Sam says, his voice dripping with affection. Max smiles and nods while moving his arms to wrap around Sam’s neck. Sam lifts Max up with one arm supporting his legs while the other holds him close to Sam's chest.</p><p>They begin to dance or sway depending on who you ask. As they danced, Max buried his head in Sam’s neck and Sam gently tilts his head to rest atop Max’s head. As the song ends, Max lifts his head and places his forehead on Sam’s, peering into the canine's eyes. They smile at each other, blush bright on both their muzzles. ”I love you, little buddy.” ”I love you too, you big softy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would have posted this 2 days ago but my brain said ’no idea only pain’</p><p>I hope you like it and I welcome comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>